Nameboards
The nameboards appeared between every episode on most first and second season VHS releases in the UK and on first to seventh season VHS and DVD releases in the US. Nameboards * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Trevor * Terence * Bertie * Stepney * Mavis * Caroline * Harold * "Class 40" * Post Van * Duke * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Oliver (Japan only) * Bulgy (Japan only) * Salty (music video only) * Harvey (music video only) * Emily (music video only) * Murdoch (music video only) * Arthur (music video only) Trivia * Some engines, including Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Toby, and Mavis, have more than one nameboard. * UK Season 1 nameboard sequences ended with the engine the next episode was about, accompanied by the episode's title. Edward, the first example of one of these engines (appearing in the Edward and Gordon title card), would take the place of the next starring engine. * Donald and Douglas' nameboards are the only ones to show their numbers. * Mavis, Oliver and Bulgy have special nameboards only shown in Japan. * In the Japanese version, the nameboards are used for introduction of the characters who appeared in the episodes. * In the season four nameboards sequences, no steam engine puffs steam, the characters don't move their eyes and there are no people around them. * Mavis' original nameboard sequence has only appeared in Trust Thomas and Other Stories, being reused in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures. * The Diesel's nameboard sequence has only appeared in Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and in Bowled Out's Airings in Japan. * The Mail Van's nameboard sequence has only appeared in Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories and Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures. * The Fat Controller is one of the people in the crowd looking at Percy and James in his outfit from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. He can also be seen wearing his outfit from Coal in Edward's original nameboard. * "The lady in the floppy green hat" from Wrong Road is one of the people on the platform looking at BoCo. * The policeman from Thomas in Trouble is one of the people on the platform looking at Donald and Douglas. * Bridget Hatt and Farmer Trotter are two of the people looking at Mavis in one of her nameboards. * Jem Cole is one of the people looking at Harold. * Toad is behind Oliver during his nameboard sequence in Japan. Goofs * Sir Handel and Rheneas have their faces switched. * BoCo's name is misspelt as "Boco". * Skarloey's rear wheel is derailed in his nameboard. * The tube used to direct the steam is seen in Henry's right sided nameboard. * The end of the rails can be seen in some of the engines' nameboards. * In some of the nameboards, the passengers can be seen standing on a white platform which overlaps the track. Blu-Tack is also seen on some of the passengers' feet. Gallery File:Thomaswithnameboard.png File:Thomasunusednameboard.PNG File:Edwardwithnameboard.png File:RareEdwardNameplate.jpg File:Henrywithnameboard.png File:RareHenryNameplate.jpg File:Gordonwithnameboard.png File:Jameswithnameboard.png File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:Percywithnameboard.png File:Percy'sseasononenameboard.PNG File:Tobywithnameboard.png File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Bertiewithnameboard.png File:Terencewithnameboard.png File:Duckwithnameboards.png File:BillandBenwithnameboards.png File:DonaldandDouglaswithnameboards.png File:BoCowithnameboard.png File:Dieselwithnameboard.png File:Daisywithnameboard.png File:Trevorwithnameboard.png File:Haroldwithnameboard.png File:Mavisnameplate.png File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg File:OliverNameplate.jpg File:BulgyNameplate.jpg File:Skarloey'snameplate.png File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with Sir Handel's face File:SirHandelnameplate.png|Sir Handel with Rheneas' face File:PeterSamwithNameplate.jpg File:Rusty'snameplate.png File:Duncan'snameplate.png File:Duke'snameplate.png File:Stepneynameplate.png File:TheDiesel2.jpg File:Caroline2.jpg File:Georgenameplate.png File:ThePostVannameplate.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed3.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed4.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed.JPG Category:Television Series